Sweet Promise
by Akise Mizuno
Summary: Pertemuan kita adalah takdir yang tidak terelakkan/ Jaejoong tak sadar kalau permintaan Siwon menjadi guru private adiknya memiliki maksud tertentu/ Tak tahu kalau dirinya tengah diumpankan pada seorang pemuda tampan yang akhirnya menjadikan seorang Jaejoong milik Jung Yunho Sepenuhnya/ "Belum hukumanmu masih berlanjut Joongie-seonsaengnim"/ YunJae/ DLDR


**A/N:**

Repost dari fb Mizu. Sebenarnya ini ff remake dari akun sebelah punya Mizu. Diminta ama chingu Mizu yang mau semua ff Mizu di fandom sana di buat remake YunJae. Tapi Mizu gak bisa Cuma satu ini yang nongol karena Mizu lebih suka buat ff dengan ide baru ^^ … Please enjoy it~

**.**

**Sweet Promise**

A YunJae Fanfiction

**Warning:**

MxM, boyxboy, ooc, gaje, dan segudang warning lainnya

bila anda anti dengan salah satu warning diatas tolong tekan tombol back

**Summary:**

Pertemuan kita adalah takdir yang tidak terelakkan

Cast:

Jung Yunho 15 years old

Kim Jaejoong 20 years old

Choi (Jung) Siwon 22 years old

.

.

.

Semua bermula dari ajakan salah satu _sunbae_ di universitasku. Jung Siwon. Saat pulang acara festival kampus semalam.

"Jadi guru privatnya, adik Siwon _hyung_? Aku? Apa _hyung_ tidak salah?" tanyaku lagi seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ja dikatakan Siwon _hyung_ padaku.

"Ya … bagaimana Jaejoongie? Kudengar kau sedang mencari kerja sambilan dilibur semester ini? Waktunya hanya dua minggu dan mata pelajarannya hanya bahasa inggris saja … muridnya kelas tiga smp," jelas Siwon _hyung_ lagi.

"Tidak mau," jawabku cepat.

"Ekh, kenapa padahal kupikir penawaranku cukup menarik bukan, Jaejoongie?"

"Bukannya _hyung_ sendiri pintar bahasa inggris kenapa harus aku yang mengajari adik _hyung_, aneh sekali," tatapku curiga padanya.

"Aku tak bisa Jaejoong ada hal lain yang harus kulakukan, bukankah kau mengambil sastra inggris di universitas ini dan aku hanya mempercayakannya padamu, ya lagipula kau kan masih belum mendapatkan kerja sambilanmu?"

"Memang belum tapi aku tetap tak mau," ucapku seraya tetap bersikeras.

"Hah begitu ya, padahal kupikir aku bisa sekalian membantumu melunasi uang semestermu bulan depan tapi," Siwon menggantung ucapannya dengan tatapan kecewa "terpaksa aku mencari orang lain lagi yang mau mengajar padahal bayarannya tinggi plus sehari tiga kali makan full course apa pun yang kau mau bahkan kau bisa memasak apa pun yang kau inginkan di sana … di villa keluarga Jung yang berada di tepi laut dan …" lagi-lagi Siwon menggantung kalimatnya, "Pembayaran dimuka sebesar seribu dollar."

Ting, tiba-tiba saja antena(?)ku berdiri mendengar uang yang dijanjikan. Dengan uang segitu tidak hanya bisa melunasi uang kuliah dan juga untuk makan selama sebulan apalagi ditambah mengacau dapur sepuasnya? Aku juga bisa membeli boneka gajah dan hello kitty baru. Siapa yang bisa menolak terlebih tukang masak penggila gajah dan hello kitty ini, yang akhir-akhir ini juga tergila-gila(?) dengan uang.

"Aku mau! kapan aku bisa mulai _hyung_."

Tanpa kutahu seringaian kemenangan yang muncul diwajah Siwon _Hyung_.

Beginilah nasib mahasiswa yang juga mengadu nasib dikota Seoul ini. Aku Kim Jaejoong, 20 tahun. Bukanlah penduduk asli Seoul, aku sudah yatim piatu sejak kecil dan diangkat anak oleh keluarga dan kemudian tinggal disini. Keluarga Kim-lah yang menyekolahkan ku sejak kecil. Paman mengatakan kalau pendidikan adalah hal yang terpenting dalam mengarungi hidup ini. Dan karena hal itulah aku bersemangat untuk bersekolah, kupikir dengan punya pendidikan tinggi aku bisa menguasai dunia, ya begitulah pemikiran khas anak kecil. Tetapi sejak masuk universitas aku tak mau lagi meminta paman membiayai pendidikanku, walau aku tahu paman pasti mampu membiayai kuliahku hingga lulus nanti. Aku hanya tak mau menyusahkannya terus-menerus. Selain itu bersikap mandiri bukan hal yang sulit bukan.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah aku sekarang, divila kediaman Jung. Villa yang megah yang menghadap langsung kelaut padahal semula kupikir hanya villa peristirahatan biasa. Sepertinya aku harus berpikir ulang tentang seberapa kaya keluarga Jung. Dengan sebuah tas bergantungan hello kitty yang penuh dengan buku persiapanku mengajar aku masuk ke kediaman bak istana milik keluarga Jung.

"Yunho perkenalkan ini junior _hyung_ dikampus, Kim Jaejoong, dia yang akan mengajarimu selama dua minggu ini dan dia juga kan tinggal disini bersamamu."

"Perkenalkan saya Kim Jaejoong salam kenal," kataku sopan.

"Pendek!" ucapnya singkat.

"Yunho!" hardik Siwon keras.

Aku mengadahkan kepalaku, melihat lebih jelas seseorang yang seenaknya memanggilku "Pendek" itu. Kulihat seorang anak laki-laki yang memandangku angkuh dengan tatapan meremehkan. Bocah berkulit coklat dengan mata musang yang terlihat tampan. Oke kuakui aku memang tak terlalu tinggi tapi bukan berarti aku pendek. Dia saja yang terlalu jangkung.

"Aku tak mau diajari dengan guru yang berwajah mirip yeoja dan beraura miskin ini, apa _hyung_ tak bisa mencari guru yang badannya lebih bagus," ucapnya lagi dengan santai

"Aku juga gak mau mengajari anak bodoh, mesum, dan menyebalkan sepertimu, _Bear_!" Cukup aku benar-benar kesal sekarang. Dan aku tak peduli lagi sekarang. Persetan dengan siapa dia.

"Siapa yang kau panggil _Bear_, hah Kitty?"

"Tentu saja kau _Bear_!"

"Pabbo Kitty!"

"Bocah angkuh!"

"Pendek!"

"Hei, kau sudah mengucapkanya tadi _Bear_ Pabbo!"

"Yeoja aneh!"

"Bocah mesum."

"Banci."

"Sombong."

"Singa jabrik."

Siwon yang menyadari aura yang mulai memanas dari dongsaeng dan hoobaenya itu, diam-diam mulai beranjak pergi. "Jangan lupa ajari dia ya Jaejoongie," pesannya sambil menghidupkan mobil yang tadi digunakan untuk kemari.

"Tu-tunggu dulu _hyung_," tahanku sembari berlari mengikutinya ke halaman depan.

"Tenang saja kau, disini sudah ada maid yang mengerjakan semuanya, dan tugasmu hanya perlu mengajar dan menikmati villa ini okey."

"Ta-tapi aku tak bisa mengajari anak sombong dan meyebalkan seperti ini _hyung_!" teriakku namun sepertinya Siwon tak mendengarnya lagi dan menghilang ditengah deru mobilnya.

"Ugh, dia kabur!"

.

.

.

Jaejoong yang tak tahu harus melakukan apa hanya duduk ditepi pantai. Bukannya dia tak mau melakukan kewajibannya, hanya saja orang yang harus diajari sudah menghilang entah kemana saat Jaejoong mengejar Siwon tadi.

'_Dasar, kakak dan adik sama saja,' _ucap Jaejoong sambil menghela napas.

Sebenarnya mengajar itu bukan hal yang sulit mengingat Jaejoong sendiri selalu memegang peringkat pertama di angkatannya dan sering mengajar privat untuk menambah uang sakunya. Namun menghadapi seorang bocah yang keras yang sombong kepala batu kadang memang merepotkan. Belum apa-apa orangnya sudah menghilang begini. Bisa-bisa dibilang makan gaji buta.

Langit diatas sana keliatannya mulai gelap. Beberapa hembusan angin pun mulai berhembus dari laut ke darat.

'Daripada diam sendiri di sini lebih baik aku kembali kekamar saja. Udara juga makin dingin.'

Jaejoong kemudian melangkahkan kakinya kembali villa tersebut, sesekali dilontarkannya senyumannya pada beberapa maid yang ditemuinya sepanjang jalan.

"Hah, sepertinya bocah sombong mesum itu belum pulang," ujar Jaejoong sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya pada tempat tidur queen size itu.

"Siapa yang panggil bocah sombong dan mesum, Kitty?" tiba-tiba suara dingin seseorang terdengar, membuat Jaejoong merinding dan menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu. Disana muridnya yang tadi melarikan diri itu sedang berdiri sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada dengan wajah sombong.

"Aku sudah menyuruhmu pulang bukan, Kitty-_seonsaengnim_?" tanya Yunho sambil mendekati Jaejoong.

"Hei! Siapa yang mengizinkanmu untuk masuk kesini?" tanya Jaejoong.

Seakan menulikan pendengarannya Yunho berjalan semakin mendekati _seonsaengnim_nya bahkan mulai merangkak naik keatas tempat tidur.

Menyadarinya adanya bahaya Jaejoong memundurkan tubuhnya menjauhi bahaya yang sedang mendekat "Hei bocah keluar sana! Jangan masuk kekamar orang seenaknya!" marah Jaejoong sambil mendekap bantal untuk dijadikan tameng dari Yunho.

Melihat wajah Jaejoong yang ketakutan, Yunho malah senang dan mengeluarkan seringaiannya yang membuat Jaejoong semakin ketakutan. Ingin rasanya Jaejoong menonjok wajah yang kini berada dihadapannya hanya saja walaupun dirinya lebih tua Jaejoong tak pernah memukul orang apalagi seseorang yang merupakan adik dari sunbaenya yang sangat dihormatinya yang kini sedang memamerkan wajah mesum begitu, siapa yang tidak takut? 'Kalau bukan adik Siwon kau mungkin sudah kubunuh _Bear_,' maki Jaejoong hanya dalam pikirannya.

"Hei _seonsaengnim_, bisa kita buktikan siapa yang bocah disini, bagaimana?" tatap Yunho menggoda sambil mengecup punggung Jaejoong pelan.

Greb.

Tak menunggu reaksi Jaejoong, Yunho lalu menjatuhkan dirinnya diatas tubuh Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong terbelalak karenanya. Mata Yunho kini menatap kagum pada wajah Jaejoong, dengan kulit berwarna putih bersih, hidung mancung, bahkan dengan rona samar yang kini muncul, membuatnya semakin manis saja, serta dielusnya bibir merah muda yang alami tak pernah terpoles apapun itu benar-benar membuatnya ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya.

Namun diantara semuanya yang paling disukai Yunho adalah maniks doe Jaejoong yang benar-benar indah. Terpancar sebuah keindahan yang begitu memikatnya walaupun kini disudut mata itu terdapat setetes airmata. Yunho tertawa melihat ekpresi wajah Jaejoong menahan air mata yang akan turun akibat ulahnya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya. 'Benar-benar manis'.

Yunho lalu menurunkan kepalanya, mengecup dan mulai merasakan benda kenyal yang tak bertulang berwarna merah muda milik _seonsaengnim_nya itu. 'Manis'. Tak puas hanya dengan itu, Yunho menggigit pelan bibir bawah Jaejoong dan meminta Jaejoong membuka mulutnya. Menyadari signal yang diberikan Yunho, Jaejoong menutup rapat mulutnya seraya Jaejoong berusaha menjauhkan Yunho dari tubuhnya tapi apa mau dikata perbedaan gaya gravitasi membuat berat badan Yunho semakin berat untuk di dorong. Tak kekurangan akal Yunho lalu mencubit keras nipple Jaejoong dari luar pakaiannya.

"Akh!"

Sepertinya Yunho berhasil dan melesat langsung ke area mulut Jaejoong mengeskplorasi setiap penghuni didalamnya, mengabsen gigi Jaejoong yang berbaris rapi, mengajak lidah Jaejoong berdansa bersamanya dan menghisap apapun didalamnya. Sepertinya Yunho benar benar menyukainya dan tak pernah puas mengecapnya 'Benar-benar manis seperti dugaanku'.

Decakan pun semakin keras terdengar disertai desahan dari keduanya, Yunho akhirnya menghentikan aktifitasnya dengan tidak rela saat Jaejoong memukul-mukul dadanya karena kehabisan nafas terlihat saliva yang mulai terputus dari keduanya.

"Hah … hah ... dasar Yunho. Kau brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah? Kau ingin membunuhku?"

"Tidak," jawab Yunho santai dan kembali menyerang Jaejoong, kali ini leher jenjang Jaejoong sasarannya.

"Hentikan! Yun!... kumohon.. tolong hentikan."

Sepertinya Yunho benar-benar kehilangan pendengarnyaa saat ini dan terus melanjutkan kegiatannya dengan terus mengecup leher Jaejoong, sesekali digigit dan dijilatnya leher putih itu, meninggalkan bekas kemerahan yang dipastikan tak akan hilang dalam waktu dekat.

"Yunho! Jangan! Hentikan!" pinta Jaejoong sambil terus mendorong dan memukul dada Yunho. Merasa tangan Jaejoong mulai mengganggunya, Yunho menariknya dan meletakknya diatas kepala Jaejoong dengan satu tangan menahannya. Lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya menikmati leher halus Jaejoong.

"Ku-bi-la-ng … hentikan Jung Yunho!" Dengan sekuat tenaga akhirnya Jaejoong berhasil menjauhkan Yunho yang kini terjerembab ke lantai akibat tendangan kaki kanannya. Dilihatnya Yunho yang memegang perutnya yang jadi korban tendangan bebas Jaejoong.

"Kim-Jae-Joong."

Jaejoong merasakan bulu kuduknya merinding mendengar suara Yunho yang memanggil namanya pelan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh? Bukankah ini juga tugasmu sebagai guru privat, Hah? Apa bayaran yang diberikan Siwon kurang? Baiklah kutambahkan bayaranmu!" marah Yunho sambil melemparkan lembaran-lembaran uang kewajah Jaejoong. Sepertinya Yunho benar-benar kesal karena penolakan Jaejoong terhadapnya. Selama ini tak seorang pun yang tak takluk di bawah kakinya.

Kening Jaejoong berkedut mendengar kata-kata Yunho. Kesabarannya benar-benar habis. Peduli setan siapa yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya. Harga dirinya benar-benar terluka. Ditatapnya Yunho tajam dan diayunkannya tangannya hingga mengenai pipi kiri Yunho.

"Dengar bocah? Aku memang bersedia mengajar karena uang. Dan aku tidak mengerti tata karma orang kaya. Tapi kelakuanmu buruk sekali! Kau pikir semuanya akan beres hanya karena uangmu, hah? Aku akan memperbaiki sifat burukmu selama dua minggu ini! Kau dengar itu? Siap-siap saja besok, sekarang cepat tidur, bocah menyebalkan!" teriak Jaejoong berapi-api sambil menendang Yunho keluar kamarnya. Dan menutup pintu, tak lupa menguncinya—jaga-jaga bocah mesum itu memasuki kamarnya lagi.

"Hn, menarik" seringai Yunho sambil menghapus setitik darah di sudut bibirnya yang di pukul Jaejoong tadi dan berlalu kekamarnya sendiri.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya, perang Yunho melawan Jaejoong pun dimulai.

"Hey, _Bear_. Kemana semua orang di villa ini? Kenapa sepi sekali?"

"Hn."

"_Bear_, aku berbicara padamu, bukan dengan patung penghias villa keluarga Jung!" kelihatannya Jaejoong benar-benar kesal melihat Yunho hanya asyik menonton TV—atau lebih tepatnya memindahkan acara TV tanpa ada yang ditontonnya dari tadi.

"… Sudah pulang," jawab Yunho singkat akhirnya.

"Apa maksudmu, brengsek? Lalu siapa yang akan memasak untuk kita?"

"Kau." Kali ini Yunho mengalihkan perhatiannya dari TV dan menatap tajam pada Jaejoong yang hanya bisa mengerang kesal.

"Tidak mau!"

"Harus Kitty. Atau kau ingin kita berdua mati kelaparan."

"Terserah."

"Aku sudah meminta—memerintah—maid itu utuk cuti selama kau disini."

"Apa? Kau bercanda." Jaejoong memijit keningnya kesal.

"Tidak."

"Hah, baiklah." Mengalah. Itulah yang dilakukan Jaejoong saat ini, tak mau menghabiskan waktunya hanya bertengkar dengan Yunho sementara cacing di perutnya mulai melakukan konser tunggal. Dilangkahkanya kaki menuju ruangan yang bernama dapur itu. Jaejoong lalu mulai mengobrak-abrik seisi dapur, melihat apa yang bisa dimasaknya. Tangannya pun meraih kenop kulkas. Berharap menemukan sesuatu yang bisa dimasak.

"Apa ini? Hanya tomat?" Jaejoong menatap tak percaya pada isi kulkas yang sebagian besar berisi tomat segar. Tangan dan matanya kembali menjelajah akhirnya matanya melihat sesuatu yang bisa dimasaknya. Sebuah ide pun terlintas dikepalanya untuk membuat Yunho mengikutinya "Haha ... jangan pernah meremehkan mahasiswa perantauan Yun. Kupastikan kali ini aku yang menang," ujar Jaejoong. Seringaian setan pun hadir di wajahnya tak lama Jaejoong kemudian memulai acara memasaknya.

Merasa perutnya sudah bernyanyi riang akhirnya Yunho beranjak menuju ruang makan. "Kenapa _namja_ aneh itu lama sekali?" Tapi langkah Yunho terhenti saat melihat Jaejoong sedang asyik makan—sendiri—bahkan tak ada sajian lain yang bisa Yunho makan.

"Apa maksudmu Jaejoong?" baru kali ini Yunho memanggil namanya langsung tak pelak membuat Jaejoong merutuk dalam hati pada ketidaksopanan anak didiknya. Membuat bibir merahnya malas bersuara.

"Hn?"

"Jangan meniruku. Mana makanan untukku?"

"Tidak ada," jawab Jaejoong acuh meneruskan acara makannya yang tertunda.

"Jangan main-main, kau tahu—"

Kruyuk.

Wajah Yunho memucat mendengarnya. Habis sudah harga dirinya dihadapan _seonsaengnim_ jejadian dihadapannya. Mukanya memerah menahan malu. Sejak pagi Yunho sengaja tidak makan berharap bisa mengerjai _Seonsaengnim_ barunya.

"Haha … _Bear_ kau lapar ya?" tanya Jaejoong pada Yunho yang hanya memalingkan wajahnya, Cih.

"Pokoknya buatkan aku makanan untukku Kim Jaejoong!"

"Asal kau membersihkan semua isi vila akan kulakukan _Bear_," jawab Jaejoong santai

"Kau gila, mana mungkin. Lebih baik aku cari makan diluar"

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum saja melihat murid 'kesayangannya' keluar.

'Tak lama pasti dia akan kembali kemari.'

Ternyata benar, Yunho kembali tapi dengan raut wajah yang lebih kesal, seakan ingin menelan Jaejoong hidup-hidup menggantikan porsi makanan yang seharusnya masuk kelambungnya.

"Mana kunci mobilku"

"Kulempar kelaut," jawab Jaejoong acuh. Urat kemarahan Yunho sepertinya akan putus. Baru kali ini Jung bungsu ini bisa dikerjai begini, bahkan dengan seseorang yang menurutnya paling lemah sejagat. Kalau saja villa ini tak terletak di pelosok tentu saja Yunho bisa pergi tanpa kendaraan.

"Kau lebih iblis. Jaejoong _seonsaeng_."

"Terserah. Kau kerjakan maka makanan akan tersedia untukmu, atau kau mau memasak sendiri ne, _Bear_? Haha ... tapi aku rasa tuan muda sepertimu tak akan bisa memasak. Yang ada malah dapurmu hancur."

Tepat sasaran. Kali ini Yunho benar-benar kalah. Oh shit! Kitty _seonsaengnim_ dihadapannya ini sepertinya ingin menantang Yunho. Tapi karena tak ada pilihan lain terpaksa, karena Yunho tahu diri kadar memasaknya yang nol besar dan tak akan mungkin menang melawan Jaejoong dengan keadaan perut kosong begini.

"Nasi goreng kimchi dan jus tomat Kitty. Awas saat aku kembali masih tak ada."

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Yunho yang baru berlalu mengerjakan tugasnya. Dengan wajah menahan marah. 'Hah … dasar anak-anak' Jaejoong kemudian kembali kedapur sambil membawa piring makannya. 'Jadi tomat itu ternyata milik Yunho ya? Dasar maniak tomat.'

Dua jam kemudian Yunho kembali, tubuhnya berkeringat banyak seperti orang habis berkeliling kota dengan berjalan kaki. Wajahnya hanya bisa menampilkan wajah evil yang akan memakan mangsanya.

"Kalau dia mengerjaiku lagi. Kupastikan kau yang akan jadi santapanku, Kitty."

"Ah, Yunho bagaimana sudah selesai?" tanya Jaejoong saat melihat Yunho memasuki dapur dengan wajah lelah.

"…"

"Aku baru saja selesai memasak, ayo silahkan dinikmati." ujar Jaejoong riang seperti pedagang yang menawarkan dagangnnya.

Yunho kemudian duduk di kursi sebelah Jaejoong, matanya menatap senang melihat makanan kesukaannya, seandainya bisa mungkin Yunho sudah berteriak bahagia mengingat perutnys yang sudah sangat lapar. Ternyata masakan Jaejoong benar-benar enak. Walau tak rela Yunho harus mengakui itu, tapi jangan sampai Jaejoong tahu, kalau tidak harga dirinya benar-benar habis.

"Bagaimana, _Bear_ … enak bukan?"

"Hn."

"Dasar bocah," ujar Jaejoong melihat Yunho yang begitu cepat menghabiskan makanan buatannya.

"Sekali lagi kau memanggilku, bocah … kupastikan kau akan jadi dessert-ku, Kim Jaeoong -_seonsaengnim_."

_Sragh …_

Refleks Jaejoong menarik tubuhnya menjauh dari meja makan. Bukan salahnyakan yang langsung berpikir yang aneh-aneh mendengar ucapan Yunho. Hey, begini-begini Jaejoong juga mengerti apa yang dikatakan Yunho itu. "Jangan main-main, _Bear_."

"Kenapa? Takut?" tanya Yunho menyeringai. Menyelesaikan tegukan terakhir dari jus tomatnya. Berjalan mendekati Jaejoong yang masih membatu. "Kau takut, _Seonsaengnim_? Bukannya itu artinya kau yang bocah?"

Dasar Pabbo-_Bear_, tak bisakah dia tidak menatapku dengan mata musang sekelam malam itu. Tubuh Jaejoong sedikit bergidik saat tangan Yunho menyentuh dadanya dari luar baju. Tepat menyentuh benda yang langsung menegang seketika.

"Ssshhh … hentikan Yun?" ujar Jaejoong susah payah saat Yunho menjilati nipplenya dari luar. Membuat kemeja tipis itu basah dan menampakkan tonjolan pinknya yang menegang. Salahnya juga menggunakan v-neck berbahan tipis yang dalam bisa memancing beruang liar menyantapnya.

Yunho menyeringai melihat bagaimana wajah Jaejoong memerah sempurna. Memerah dengan ulahnya. Menjilat, mengigit bahkan menarik keras nipple milik Jaejoong hingga teriakan keras dari _seonsaengnim_ kesayangannya bergema di ruang makan tersebut.

Mendudukan Jaejoong di atas meja makan, Yunho menyambar bibir Jaejoong dan melumatnya kasar. Menghisab bibir atas dan bawah Jaejoong tak membiarkan _namja_ yang lebih tua darinya itu bahkan untuk menolak.

Perlawanan lidah Jaejoong yang mendorong lidah Yunho memasuki mulutnya hanya berakhir sia-sia saat pergulatan mereka ternyata semkain memanas. Lidah Yunho yang membelit dan menghisap miliknya membuat lelehan saliva mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

Tak kuat, Jaejoong mencengkeram pakaian Yunho yang sedikit basah karena keringat—sehabis membersihkan rumah. Aroma yang menguar dari tubuh Yunho malah membuatnya semakin pusing dan menikmati sentuhan Yunho di tubuhnya tak menolak saat kecupan dibibirnya beralih ke lehernya.

Yunho mengecup kulit putih nan lembut didepannya. Membuat jejak kemerahan di sepanjang leher Jaejoong dengan sebelah tangannya masih mengerjai tonjolan pink milik Jaejoong.

"Ahhhh … Yun."

Meracau dan mengerang Jaejoong bersyukur tubuhnya limbung di atas meja kalau tidak dinginnya lantai pasti menunggu. Namun sedetik kemudian Jaejoong menyesali posisinya saat ini. Dimana Yunho dengan mudah menanggalkan celana dan dalamannya membuat kakinya yang menggantung mengekspos kejantannyannya yang sudah tegak berdiri.

"Yunho~" panggi Jaejoong pelan. Kedua tangannya menutup mulutnya mencegah suara keluar dari bibirnya saat tangan dingin Yunho menyentuh miliknya. Mengocoknya.

"Enak bukan, Joongie _seonsaeng_?" bisik Yunho melanjutkan permainan tangannya di kejantanan Jaejoong yang semakin membesar.

Jaejoong menggeleng tak mau mengakui bagaiamana tangan seorang _namja_ yang bahkan lebih muda darinya bisa membuatnya melayang seperti ini.

"Arggghhhhh Yunho!"

Cairan milik Jaejoong tumpah ruah di tangan Yunho. Kental dan berwarna putih. Membuat jari Yunho berlumuran sperma milik Jaejoong.

Tanpa rasa jijik Yunho menjilati cairan putih itu, membersihkan tangannya hingga tak bersisa.

Berjongkok di depan kejantanan Jaejoong yang mulai melemas, Yunho menjilatinya. Membersihkan sisa-sisa sperma yang masih menetes di ujungnya walau kegiatannya tak pelak membuat benda itu perlahan bangun. Dan membuat Yunho menyeringai senang. Meraup seluruh isi kejantanan Jaejoong, Yunho memaju mundurkannya di dalam mulutnya. Diiringi gigitan-gigitan kecil yang membuat Jaejoong semakin meracau tak karuan.

"Agh … agh … Yun … a—aku aghhhhhh."

Tak butuh lama klimaks kedua Jaejoong sampai membuat _seonsaengnim_ muda itu melemas bahkan hanya untuk duduk saja tak akan bisa. Yunho benar-benar keterlaluan menghabiskan tenaganya. Ini baru tangan dan mulut Yunho bagaimana kalau kejantanan besar milik Jung itu yang berada di lubangnya entah seperti apa rasanya mungkin Jaejoong akan berteriak lebih gila saat benda itu menyentuh prostatnya.

"Sudah Yunho … aku lelah," ujar Jaejoong pelan. Membiarkan kakinya yang masih menggantung. Muridnya ini benar-benar. Apa Yunho tak tahu ini adalah saat pertamanya. Walau pernah pacaran dengan beberapa orang Yunho tak pernah sampai melakukan hal ini paling jauh foreplay.

"Sudah kukatakan bukan, jangan mempermainkanku Joongie-ah jika tak mau kuhukum."

"Ta—uhmp" Yunho kembali mencium Jaejoong, melesakkan lidahnya langsung ke dalam mulut Jaejoong. Mengabsen deratan gigi sembari sesekali menggelitik langit-langit milik Jaejoong. Tangannya melepas keseluruhan kemeja milik Jaejoong hingga _seonsaengnim_nya itu benar-benar telanjang bulat di tengah ruang makan. Bila ada yang melihat mereka pasti akan langsung pingsan.

"Nghhh … Yunho … Yunho … uhmppp."

Jaejoong hanya menarik helaian gelap itu. Menyalurkan rasa yang membucah dari tubuhnya karena sentuhan Yunho bahkan miliknya yang tertidur semakin bangun saat Yunho sengaja menggeseknya dengan miliknya yang masih terbungkus celana membuat desahan milik Jaejoong mengalun dengan indahnya.

"Arrghhhh!"

Jaejoong menjerit saat Yunho membuat beberapa kissmark di lehernya. Menambah jejak merah kebiruan di lehernya. Tak puaskan _namja_ itu menambah aksesories di tubuh Jaejoong. Tidak bila itu adalah Yunho bahkan sekujur dada dan perut Jaejoong sudah penuh dengan hasil karyanya membuat Jaejoong terus-terusan berteriak memanggil namannya.

"Saatnya hidangan utama, Jaejoongie. Ittadakimasu."

Yunho memposisikan miliknya tepat di depan kaki Jaejoong yang ditekuknya. Benda kebanggaannya itu telah tegak menantang saat dikeluarkan dari sarangnya seakan tak sabar untuk memasuki lubang milik Jaejoong.

Menjilat bibirnya, Yunho menyentakkan miliknya ke dalam lubang Jaejoong dalam sekali sentak membuat _namja_ yang terkulai lemas itu berteriak sangat kencang bahkan membuat barang-barang di atas meja berhamburan ke lantai karena tak sengaja terlempar akibat Jaejoong yang mencari pegangan.

"Tahan sedikit, Kitty. Ini benar-benar sempit."

Mendorongnya lebih jauh, Yunho memaksakan kejantanannya untuk masuk lebih dalam menghujam lubang Jaejoong yang belum tersentuh siapa pun.

"Arrrrgggghhh!" Jaejoong berteriak saat milik Yunho tertanam sempurna di lubangnya membuat -lubang yang masih perawan itu meneteskan darah akibat terkena gesekan akibat paksaan Yunho.

"Hiks .. hentikan Yun, ini benar-benar sakit." Mengiba Jaejoong meminta Yunho mengeluarkan miliknya yang membuat lubang Jaejoong benar-benar terasa penuh dan sesak. Seakan kejantanan besar itu mencapai perutnya. Air mata sudah menggantung bebas di sudut matanya.

"Ssshhhh … apa yang kau bilang Jaejoong. Ini enak, benar-benar sempit."

Mengindahkan permohonan Jaejoong, Yunho mengeluarkan kejantannyan hingga tersisa separuh lalu menghentakkannya berulang kali ke dalam lubang Jaejoong. Membuat tubuh tan di bawahnya terguncang-guncang.

"Agh … agh …. Ahh~"

"Gotcha." Yunho menyeringai senang melihat wajah Jaejoong bersemu merah saat berhasil menemukan titik di mana _seonsaeng_ kesayangannya ini akan berbalik meminta. Meminta disentuh di titik yang sama.

"Aghhh … lagi Yun … agh … di sana." Bibir Jaejoong tanpa sadar terus saja berbicara dengan kesadaran yang semakin menipis. Nafsu benar-benar melingkupinya bahkan kini dengan sukarela meminta Yunho terus merasukinya. Bahkan saliva terus mengalir dari mulutnya.

"Nghhh …" Yunho merasakan kejantanan miliknya semakin menyesak. Dan sebentar lagi akan mengeluarkan sperma dalam jumlah besar. Mengocok kejantanan Jaejoong yang tertidur hingga terbangun lagi. Yunho terus menghujam lubang Jaejoong dengan kecepatan penuh membuat suara berisik dan becek dari dalam sana.

"Sssshh, sedikit lagi Jaejoong," ujar Yunho terus mengocok dan bergerak di lubang Jaejoong. Hingga sebuah tekanan besar keluar dari miliknya membuat sperma mengucur deras mengisi lubang Jaejoong.

"Arrghhh Yunho~" Jaejoong juga mendapatkan klimaksnya sesaat Yunho melepaskan kejantanannya. Membuat kedua cairan itu bercampur dan menguar ke udara.

"Kau hebat, Jaejoong." Mengecup dahi Jaejoong Yunho mencubit kecil nipple Jaejoong saat maniks safirenya hendak tertutup. Membuat sang empunya kembali terbangun.

"Apa? Aku lelah Yunho."

"Aku belum." Yunho menjawab enteng membuat Jaejoong melebarkan matanya saat merasakan ada yang kembali bangun di lubangnya.

"Tu—Tunggu Yunho!"

Menggendong tubuh Jaejoong tanpa mengeluarkan miliknya. Yunho berjalan dengan Jaejoong digendongannya dengan sesekali sengaja menyentak miliknya membuat Jaejoong mendesah tak karuan.

Tak sabar hingga menuju ke kamar miliknya Yunho mendorong tubuh Jaejoong ke dinding. Membuat maniksnya berhadapan dengan punggung Jaejoong. Maniks Yunho sedikit terkejut melihat punggung Jaejoong yang memerah mungkin karena gesekan kaca meja makan tadi. Mengecupnya pelan Yunho menyodokkan kembali miliknya ke lubang Jaejoong. Menghentak tepat di prostat milik Jaejoong.

"Agh! Agh! Cukup Yun! Aghhhh … kau gila!"

Yunho menarik kepala Jaejoong ke arahnya menghentikan sumpah serapah _namja_ itu untuknya. Membungkam mulut Jaejoong dengan ciuman kasarnya dengan kejantananya yang masih menghujam prostat Jaejoong.

"Yunho~" Cairan Jaejoong keluar mengucur pada tembok di depannya. Cairan yang tak lagi berwarna putih pekat, mungkin karena terlalu banyak dikeluarkan sedari tadi. Jaejoong juga merasakan hangat dibelakangnya saat kejantanan Yunho mendapatkan miliknya dan menyemburkan sperma di dalam tubuhnya.

"Su—sudah Yun. Aku benar-benar lelah." Jaejoong bersandar pada Yunho, tubuhnya benar-benar lemas saat ini. Ini klimaks ke empat dan kedua bagi Yunho. Dalam hati Jaejoong berjanji tak akan mengerjai Yunho lagi. _Namja_ dingin ini benar-benar mesum.

"Belum~ hukumanmu masih berlanjut Joongie-_seonsaengnim_."

Maniks Jaejoong membelalak mendengarnya. Apa _namja_ ini tak lelah padahal sudah membersihkan ruangan di rumah ini atau Yunho hanya mengerjainya saja tadi.

Lamunan Jaejoong terputus saat tubuhnya menyentuh sesuatu yang empuk—tempat tidur Yunho. Dan Jaejoong harus berdoa agar lubangnya benar-benar tak hancur oleh _namja_ yang kini mulai menyentakkan kejantanannya lagi di lubang Jaejoong. Menghantam dan menyentuh titik terdalamnya dalam berbagai posisi.

"Yunho!"

Tubuh Jaejoong terhempas ke tempat tidur dengan Yunho yang menimpanya. Tubuhnya benar-benar hancur kelelahan. Entah berjam-jam lamanya Yunho terus menghantam lubangnya. Bahkan Jaejoong tak tahu posisi apa lagi yang dipakai Yunho saat matanya sudah tak sanggup terbuka membiarkan Yunho melakukan apa pun sesukanya pada tubuhnya.

.

.

.

"Ckckck … mereka ini."

Siwon yang baru saja masuk menggeleng melihat kekacauan di ruang tengah. Melihat tak ada seorang pun maid dikiranya semua orang tak ada namun melihat cairan yang berceceran di ruang makan, tanpa perlu menelusur lebih jauh Jung sulung itu tahu pasti apa itu.

Menaiki tangga lantai dua Siwon bermaksud menemui Jaejoong tapi melihat pintu yang terbuka, Siwon menemukan keduanya tengah bertarung liar di atas ranjang.

Sebuah senyum tipis muncul di bibir Siwon tak salah umpannya memanggil Jaejoong untuk menjadi pengajar adiknya. Hoobaenya itu pasti bisa menjadi kekasih adiknya yang baik ya walau harus mengorban lubangnya mungkin.

Tertawa kecil Siwon kembali ke bawah menelpon kepala maid villa itu untuk membersihkan kekacauan yang dibuat dongsaengnya. Keduanya pasti akan masih bermain hingga kelelahan dan tertidur hingga keesokan hari. Dan itu bukan berita yang bagus bila besok ummanya berniat datang mengunjungi sang bungsu.

"Saa, selamat bersenang-senang, Jaejoongie." Menutup villa besar itu Siwon melajukan mobilnya ke daerah selatan menuju apartemen kekasihnya sekedar meredakan adiknya yang terbangun karena melihat permainan panas YunJae.

"Ck. Ini gara-gara kalian," decaknya setengah hati. Setengah bahagia setengah senang. "tapi ya sudahlah," sambung Siwon lagi toh lubang milik kekasihnya sudah menanti nanti. Dasar Jung adik-kakak sama saja kelakuannya. Sama-sama mesum.

Semoga Jaejoong tak akan menggoreng Jung sulung itu saat tahu dirinya diumpankan pada Yunho untuk menjadi kekasih adiknya. Berdalih menjadi guru private padahal Siwon menjanjikan seseorang yang bisa menjadi kekasih untuk adiknya. Saa contoh kakak yang baik bukan.

.

The End

.

A/N:

Mungkin ada yang sudah pernah baca ff ini di fb, but ok … Mizu cuma pengen share di sini. Sekalian beres-beres ff buat di ffn atau wp ^^ yang ngerasa familiar ma beberapa scene di atas pasti tahu pairing asli ff ini xP

_Thanks for Reading_

P.S

Yang nungguin LIAR sebentar yah … Mizu update ff rolling jadi ke couple lain dulu#bow


End file.
